


A Barson Family Christmas

by blk0912



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Barson Secret Santa 2020, Christmas, F/M, Rollisi, nick/cynthia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: Written for the Barson Secret Santa 2020 exchange for PerpetficPrompts/notes: Prompt: Cozy holiday at home (jammies and hot drinks and all that stuff)I really love squad as family, so I would enjoy an ensemble piece, but it is not required. I would like everyone to be kind to one another and please no references to William Lewis.This fic is set in the Trivia Night universe (if you haven't read it, the story will still make sense, but I'd love it if you'd read it). Mostly Barson and Rollisi, with a bit of Nick/Cynthia and Calhoula.Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rita Calhoun/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Barson Secret Santa 2020





	A Barson Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perpetfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



> Written for the Barson Secret Santa 2020 exchange for Perpetfic
> 
> Prompts/notes: Prompt: Cozy holiday at home (jammies and hot drinks and all that stuff)
> 
> I really love squad as family, so I would enjoy an ensemble piece, but it is not required. I would like everyone to be kind to one another and please no references to William Lewis.
> 
> This fic is set in the Trivia Night universe (if you haven't read it, the story will still make sense, but I'd love it if you'd read it). Mostly Barson and Rollisi, with a bit of Nick/Cynthia and Calhoula. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The morning of what the kids had dubbed ‘Tree Decorating Day’, Rafael woke up with all three of them in the bed with him and Olivia. Both girls were cuddled up to him while Noah was cuddled with Olivia. 

“Daddy, hungry,” Catie said as she blinked her eyes open. 

“Pancakes?” Miranda asked as she, too, opened her eyes.

“Yes. Please, Daddy?”

Rafael glanced at the time and groaned. He and Olivia had both taken the week off of work to spend more time as a family and he was hoping the kids would sleep in a little more. Apparently it wasn’t meant to be today. 

“Okay,  _ mijas _ , let’s go make pancakes. Let Mommy and Noah sleep a while longer.”

The girls shared a grin as they got out of the bed and (impatiently) waited for their father to do the same. Taking their hands, he led them downstairs and into the kitchen. After settling them at the table with their coloring supplies, he began to pull out the supplies needed for their favorite breakfast. 

* * *

“Mom, wake up.”

Olivia opened her eyes, blinking her eyes to bring her son into focus. “Good morning, sweet boy,” she said with a smile, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m hungry.”

“Considering  _ both _ of your sisters are no longer in the bed, and neither is Dad, I’m guessing there’s pancakes.”

“They love pancakes.”

“You used to love them, too.”

Noah grinned at her. “I still do.”

Olivia returned his smile as she reached out and ran a hand over his hair. “Then we better go make sure Miranda and Catie don’t eat them all.”

* * *

“Can we stay in our pajamas all day?” Noah asked as he took his seat at the table next to Miranda.

Olivia looked over at her husband, who smiled and shrugged. 

“I don’t see why not,” Rafael answered. “But you still have to brush your teeth after breakfast.”

“Pajama tree decorating day?” Miranda asked, looking between her parents.

“You like that idea?”

Miranda nodded excitedly. “ _ Por favor, _ Daddy.”

Olivia looked down at her plate as she tried to hide her smile. Miranda had Rafael wrapped around her finger and they both knew it. 

“Teeth brushed and no arguing with your brother when we’re decorating.”

“ _ Mi estrella _ ,” Miranda replied, sending him a defiant look Olivia had seen on Rafael’s face more times than she could count. “ _ Prometiste _ .” 

“ _ Recuerdo _ ,” Rafael replied. 

“Carousel, Mommy?” Catie asked. 

“Yes, baby, you can put the carousel ornament on the tree,” Olivia agreed with a smile. The ornament played music when you pushed a button at the bottom and it had quickly become Catie’s favorite since she had found it at Lucia’s house the year before. 

“You know that was  _ my abuelita’s _ favorite, too?” Rafael told her.

Catie’s eyes widened as she shook her head. “Hers, too?”

Rafael nodded. “ _ Sí, mijita _ .  _ Mi abuelito _ found it for her when I was a little older than Noah.”

“Did she like carousels?” Noah wondered.

“She did, very much. She stopped going on them after my  _ abuelito _ died, though.”

“Why?”

Rafael shrugged. “I think they reminded her too much of him. It was something they always did together and I think it didn’t feel right to her to go without him.”

“That’s sad, Daddy,” Miranda said. 

“ _ Lo siento, mija _ .”

“Did they ever take you to the carousel?” Olivia asked.

“Yes. Usually at least a couple of times a year. Sometimes my mom went with us, sometimes it was just the three of us. They liked to sit on one of the loveseats and watch everyone, just enjoy each other’s company, but when I was younger, they’d stand next to me if I wanted to ride on one of the horses. When I got older, they just sat nearby.”

“Your  _ abuelita  _ probably took lots of pictures.”

Rafael chuckled as he nodded. “Mami probably still has most of them somewhere.”

“Can we ask?” Miranda wanted to know.

“I’ll send her a message.  _ After _ you brush your teeth.”

Miranda frowned at him, eliciting a laugh from Olivia. 

* * *

After breakfast and teeth brushing, the five members of the Barba family gathered in their living room to begin decorating their tree. 

“Step one?” Rafael asked, looking between his three children.

“Music!” Noah replied excitedly. 

Rafael smiled and nodded, bringing up the Christmas playlist they had created a few days before. Turning back to the kids, he raised an eyebrow at them, making them giggle. “Step two?”

“Lights!” Catie answered.

“Close enough,” Rafael replied with a shrug. 

“She’s not wrong,” Olivia told him.

Rafael nodded his head in agreement and then turned to pick up the lights Catie was so excited about. “Livia, can you help me, please?” 

Olivia smiled and nodded, stepping forward to help her husband with the lights while Noah helped his sisters get the garland ready and open the first box of ornaments. 

* * *

Once the lights had been tested and strung, Olivia and Rafael turned back to their children. 

“Before we start putting the ornaments on the tree, Daddy and I have a present for each of you.”

“¿ _ Regalo? Now? _ ” Miranda asked, clearly confused.

“Just one for each of you. They go on the tree, so we thought we would let you open them today since you were all so good this week,” Rafael clarified as he handed each of the kids a wrapped present.

“Go ahead, open them,” Olivia encouraged.

“Angels?” Noah asked, looking from the box in his hand to the ones his sisters held.

“We know how much you love the angel on  _ Abuelita _ ’s tree, so we thought we would get you each one of your own for  _ our _ tree,” Rafael explained.

“How come Miranda’s and Catie’s have the same colored stone?” 

“They’re your birthstones,” Olivia replied. “They have the same birthstone because they were born in the same month.”

“Catie was born on  _ Abuela  _ Cati’s birthday,” Miranda added.

“Noah’s birthday is a few days before  _ Abuelo _ Alberto’s,” Rafael revealed.

“It is?” Noah asked. 

Rafael nodded. “He was born in August, not July, but it’s still close.”

“Did he like Christmas, too?”

“He did. I’ll tell you a story about him later tonight.”

Noah smiled and nodded. “Do we get to pick where to put our angels?”

“Yes.”

“Catie first,” Miranda insisted.

“Did you find a spot, _mi_ _estrellita_?” Rafael asked his youngest as he scooped her up in his arms.

Catie smiled and nodded, pointing to a spot about half-way up the tree. 

Once she had placed her ornament, Rafael picked up Miranda and let her choose a spot for her angel. 

“Do you need help,  _ mijo _ ?” he asked when Noah took his turn.

Noah shook his head, reaching the desired branch and placing his ornament there before turning to his father with a grin. Rafael reached out and ruffled his hair before pulling him to his side. “Good choice,  _ mi tiburoncito _ .”

* * *

After placing the rest of the ornaments on the tree, it was ready for the star to be put on the top. 

“Ready,  _ mi corazoncito _ ?” Rafael asked Miranda, who was now holding the star close.

Miranda nodded, smiling as her father picked her up again, this time placing her on his shoulders so she could reach the top of the tree. 

“Done!” she exclaimed when she had placed the star.

“Good job, sweet girl,” Olivia said with a smile. 

“Can we turn on the lights now?” Noah asked.

Rafael placed Miranda back on her feet and then nodded at his son. “Yes. Go ahead.”

Noah cheered and then ran over to the side of the tree to press the switch that would turn on the lights.

“It looks great,” Olivia decided, slipping an arm around Rafael’s waist and leaning into his side. 

Rafael smiled and gave her a soft kiss. “It’s perfect.”

* * *

“Why aren’t any of you dressed yet?” 

Sonny looked up from the puzzle he, Jesse, and Luca had been working on to see his wife standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

“It’s pajama day!” Jesse declared before he could say anything. “Auntie Liv and Uncle Rafa said so.”

Amanda raised an eyebrow at her husband. “Oh really?”

Sonny shrugged. “We FaceTimed with them earlier. Noah said they were having a pajama day in addition to it being Tree Decorating Day.”

“Mm,” Amanda said non-committedly, taking out her phone and beginning to tap out a message.

“What are you doing?”Sonny asked.

“Texting Liv.”

Sonny looked over at their children. “I don’t think Mama believes us.”

“Mama!” Jesse exclaimed.

Amanda laughed as she put her phone back in her pocket. “I was just texting Auntie Liv to tell her thank Noah for the idea,” she said, reaching out to tickle the little girl. “Pajama day sounds amazing.”

“That’s better,” Sonny said as he stood, walking over to give her a quick kiss. “I’ll make us some breakfast. Waffles or pancakes?”

“Waffles!” Jesse and Luca said in unison.

Amanda smiled. “Waffles sound good, actually.”

“Waffles it is,” Sonny said with a smile and shrug before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

“So, what movie did you decide on?” Sonny asked as he settled next to Amanda on the couch, Luca in his lap. Jesse was cuddled up to her mother on her other side. 

“Oh, I’m picking the first movie?” Amanda asked with a laugh.

“I pick,” Luca insisted.

“It’s Mama’s turn,” Jesse reminded him. “Papa said so.”

Amanda reached over and ran a hand over her son’s hair. “How about you help me pick?”

Luca smiled and nodded. 

“A Charlie Brown Christmas, The Santa Clause, Elf, or Mickey’s Christmas Carol?” Amanda asked.

“Mickey,” Luca decided. 

“Then Charlie Brown?” Jesse asked.

“Sure,  _ piccola _ ,” Sonny replied. “How about you help me make some hot chocolate while Mama and Luca get the movie started?”

“Yeah!”

* * *

“Did you see the new ornaments?” Jesse asked after they had finished watching both movies.

“What new ornaments?” 

“Lucy helped,” Luca told her. 

“Show me,” Amanda replied, standing and holding out her hands for the kids. Sonny smiled as he stood and followed them. They had decorated their tree the day before but the kids had wanted to surprise Amanda with their ornaments, so he had helped them hang them while she took a nap.

“They’re beautiful,” Amanda said, smiling as she looked at the snowmen that had been decorated by each of her children.

“Movie again now?” Luca asked, looking between his parents.

“Sure, we can watch another movie now,” Sonny answered, scooping him up into his arms and carrying him back over to the couch. Once they had all settled together again, he found the movie Jesse and Luca had chosen and pressed  _ play _ .

* * *

“Papi.”

Nick looked down at his younger son, a boy he and Cynthia had recently adopted named Caleb. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Can’t find Zara.”

“Did she hide too well again?”

Caleb nodded. 

“Did you ask Gil?”

Caleb nodded again. “He said she’s not there.”

“Hmm. I think I know where she might be,” Nick said, holding out his hand.

Caleb smiled as he took his father’s hand as he followed alongside him.

* * *

When he entered Zara’s room, Nick scanned the room for his daughter and smiled when he spotted her. Bending down, he wrapped an arm around Caleb as he pointed to the curtains of the nearby window. 

“I think she’s over there,” he whispered.

Caleb grinned as he followed his father’s line of sight, beginning to giggle as he ran over to the window.

“Found you!” he said as he pulled aside the curtain and saw Zara grinning at him.

“Hey! No fair asking Papa for help!” she mock-complained.

“You’re too good,” Caleb replied. 

Zara reached out to briefly tickle her younger brother before turning to their father. “Is it hot chocolate time now?”

“As soon as Mami gets back from the store with the marshmallows it is,” Nick answered. “We could start getting everything ready while we wait, though.”

“Yes!” Caleb cheered, quickly running out of the room and beginning to call for his older brother.

“Ready?” Nick asked, holding out his hand for his daughter.

Zara smiled and nodded, standing and taking her father’s hand, letting him lead her downstairs to join her brothers. 

* * *

“Fin, what did you do with the gift for Catie?” Rita asked her boyfriend as she surveyed the gifts spread out across their living room floor. She had labeled everything, wanting to make sure they had everything before they began wrapping.

“Right here,” Fin answered, entering the room and handing her the small box with a post-it that had  _ Catie  _ written on it.

“So, for the kids, we have Noah, Miranda, Catie, Jesse, Luca, Gil, Zara, Caleb, and Jayden. For adults we have Olivia and Rafael, Amanda and Sonny, Nick and Cynthia, Mike and Alice, and Erin, plus Ken and Alejandro. Is that everyone?”

“What about Cragen and Eileen, and Munch?” 

Rita looked around at the various gifts, searching for the names Fin had mentioned. “Right here,” she said with a smile, pointing to three gifts sitting nearby. 

“Goin’ to check them off your list?” Fin teased, glancing at the clipboard in Rita’s hand. 

Rita tried to hide her smile as she rolled her eyes at him before reaching for her pen and checking the names off her list.

“Just for that,  _ you _ can begin wrapping while  _ I _ make myself some more coffee.”

Fin frowned at her, causing her to laugh. “I’ll get you coffee, too, don’t worry... _ grumpy _ .”

“I’m not grumpy!” Fin called back, trying to hide his laughter. 

“That’s not what Liv says!”

This time Fin didn’t bother trying to hide his laughter. Olivia was like his sister, so he supposed he was sometimes grumpier with her than with the other members of the squad. She always took it in stride, though, even sometimes giving him a grumpy attitude right back. 

* * *

The day of the squad Christmas party, Olivia was putting the finishing touches on some decorations when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and a kiss pressed to her cheek. 

“What was that for?” she asked with a laugh as she leaned back in Rafael’s arms.

“Just for being you,” Rafael replied. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Where are the kids?”

“I sent them outside to run around the block a few times. Drain some of that energy of theirs.”

Olivia laughed. “Liar.”

Rafael turned her around and gave her a quick kiss before telling her the truth. “They’re in the living room. Catie and Noah are playing a memory game and Miranda is playing  _ Perfection _ .”

“Again?”

Rafael chuckled. “She loves it. Just as much as she loved that shape sorter when she was younger.”

“The other thing that hasn’t changed is her request for Nick to bring  _ buñuelos _ again this year.”

Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’ve adored that little girl since the moment we met her. Admit it.”

“I’ve adored all of our children from the moment I met them.”

“Even Noah?”

“Yes. I might not have known what I was doing with him half the time, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t adore him. Especially considering he was  _ your _ son.”

“Well, he’s  _ our _ son now.”

Rafael smiled, leaning in to kiss her before resting his forehead against hers. “He is. Looking back, I kind of feel like he chose me. You know?”

“I do,” Olivia confirmed with a smile. “He’s always loved you, Rafa. You were always his favorite.”

“Pretty sure you’ve taken over that position now.”

Olivia laughed. “Well, our daughters tend to dominate your attention.”

Rafael kissed her again before looking around to make sure Noah wasn’t nearby and then lowering his voice so only Olivia could hear him. “I found that Lego set he’s been asking for.”

“You mean that giant star ship one?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Papi. How else?”

Olivia smiled. “You two spoil our son way too much.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Don’t pretend like you don’t. May I remind you that  _ you _ were the one to give him the latest building for his Lego city?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Rafael chuckled and then kissed her again. “Whatever you say, Livia. Now, let’s go spend some time with our kids before our guests begin to arrive.”

* * *

“I heard you had a pajama day of your own,” Olivia said as she took a seat next to Amanda on the couch.

Amanda smiled and nodded. “Jesse insisted. Noah told her about yours and she decided we should have one of our own. Neither Sonny nor Luca gave up any kind of fight about it.”

“I would have been surprised if they had.”

“I have to admit it  _ was _ kind of nice.”

Olivia smiled at her friend. “Definitely. Did Sonny make breakfast?”

“He did. Waffles. Again, a unanimous decision. We watched movies, drank hot chocolate, and cuddled on the couch.”

“Sounds a lot like our pajama day. It’s been nice to be home with the kids. Sometimes it feels like our schedules are so hectic that we barely get any time with them.”

Amanda nodded in understanding. “Thank you again for giving Sonny and me some days off together.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Erin and Fin. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you more than a couple of days, though.”

Amanda shook her head. “I’ll take a couple of days. Like you said, it was nice to be home with the kids. I’m pretty sure Pajama Day is going to be a thing now, too.”

Olivia laughed. “Noah will be excited it was a hit.”

* * *

On Christmas morning, Rafael woke to the sensation of a small body sitting on top of him. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know which child it was.

“Miranda,  _ mija _ ,  _ te amo con todo mi corazón, pero es muy temprano. _ ” __

“ _ No puedo dormir _ , Daddy.”

Rafael opened his eyes-his green ones meeting his daughter’s brown ones. “¿ _ Por qué?  _

Miranda hugged Lovey and Lumpy close to her as she regarded her father. “ _ Mal sueño _ .”

“ _ Ven ven, corazoncito _ ,” Rafael said as he hugged his daughter close. “ _ Está bien _ .”

Miranda moved to her father’s side, laying her head on his shoulder as she cuddled close to him and closed her eyes, smiling when she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. 

* * *

Later that morning, Miranda once again woke her father up, but he was happy to notice she had slept for a few more hours. Noticing a blinking message on his phone, he smiled when he read it. 

“ _ Abuelita  _ dropped off  _ pastelitos _ ,” he said. 

Miranda tilted her head. “She’ll be here later, too?”

Rafael nodded. “Yes. You know  _ Abuelita _ is always awake early, though.”

“So is  _ Abuelito _ .  _ Tía _ Laura says she doesn’t wake up early unless she  _ has _ to.”

Rafael chuckled. “That sounds like her. She’ll be here later, too.”

“With  _ Tío _ Diego, Elena, and Clara?”   
“Yes. Everyone will be here later.”

“ _ Pastelitos _ now?”

“Sure, but Lovey and Lumpy need to go back to your room first.”

Miranda smiled and nodded, quickly running off to drop her stuffed animals off in her room. 

* * *

Walking into Catie’s room, Rafael saw her sitting up in bed, looking like she just woke up.

“Merry Christmas,  _ mi estrellita _ ,” he greeted, walking over to her and lifting her into his arms.

Catie laid her head on his shoulder. “Christmas, Daddy,” she replied. 

“ _ Abuelita _ made  _ pastelitos _ for us this morning.”

“ _ Tengo hambre _ .”

Rafael chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I think the  _ pastelitos _ will take care of that. I think Mommy and Noah are already awake.”

“Where’s Miranda?”

“Probably downstairs by now,” Rafael answered as he began to walk out of the room. “Let’s go see.”

Catie nodded, keeping her head on his shoulder as he walked.

* * *

“Mama! Papa!”

“It’s Christmas!”

Upon hearing the exclamations from first their son, and then their daughter, Sonny and Amanda opened their eyes just as the kids were climbing up onto their bed. 

“Merry Christmas,  _ tesoros _ ,” Sonny greeted, hugging them both. 

“Merry Christmas,” Amanda repeated as she took her turn hugging the kids.

“ _ Regali _ ?” Jesse asked, looking between her parents.

“Please!” Luca added. 

“Breakfast first, then presents,” Amanda replied. “If you ask nicely, Papa might make waffles again.”

“Waffles!” both kids chorused, looking hopefully at their father.

“I guess waffles it is,” Sonny said, standing and lifting Jesse into his arms. “But I’m going to need some help.”

“Cuddle with Mama,” Luca decided, snuggling under the blankets next to Amanda.

“That’s right, baby, cuddle with Mama,” Amanda told him, hugging him close. 

“Cook with Papa!” Jesse countered with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Sonny’s neck. 

“That’s right,  _ piccola _ ,” Sonny replied as they walked out of the room. 

“Cartoons?” Luca asked once Sonny and Jesse had left the room.

Amanda reached over to the nightstand and picked up the book they hadn’t been able to finish the night before. “How about we finish the book instead?”

Luca smiled and nodded, his smile growing when he felt Amanda press a kiss to the top of his head before beginning to read from where they had left off.

* * *

“ _ ¿Dónde está mi duendecito _ ?” Nick asked as he looked around the living room.

“ _ Estoy aquí,  _ Papi,” Caleb replied, quickly making his way over to his father’s side.

Nick lifted him up for a quick hug before setting him back on his feet and handing him a present. “That one goes to Zara.”

Caleb smiled and nodded, handing the present to his sister before going back to his father for the next one. They repeated this for Gil and Cynthia, with presents for each of them put in separate piles. Once everyone had a present, they took turns opening them. After they had finished with the presents, the family of five relaxed together in the living room. 

“Can I call Mom now?” Zara asked a short while later.

“Sure,” Nick answered. “But I think I need another hug first.”

Zara playfully rolled her eyes but did as her father asked before going to her room to call her mother.

“You’re beginning to sound like Miranda with all those hug requests,” Cynthia teased.

Nick chuckled. “I  _ did _ spend a bunch of time with her just last week.”

* * *

Watching her now large family interact, Olivia laid her head on Rafael’s shoulder as she blinked back tears of happiness. 

“You okay?” Rafael asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Perfect,” Olivia replied. “This is just so much more than I could have imagined even just a few years ago. I never thought I’d have a family like this.”

Rafael reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “I know. I’ve always had Mami, and my  _ abuelitos _ when they were alive, but like you said, this is so much more than that.”

Olivia lifted her head and leaned over to kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
